OOS 65
Korrinoth 1, after “rescuing” Renn, Cecily, and Julien from the Children of Similus and the attack on Izora by the Null Solution. It occurred between sessions 28 and 29. It is immediately preceded by OOS 62; OOS 64 occurs concurrently. Transcript Lei: lei rolls around in the fancy bed for a bit, but she cant stop thinking. eventually, she gives up on sleeping. she fetches the mirror she’d gotten from izora, looks at it for a moment, and mutters to herself, “reality doesnt wait for a pleasant time.” she glances at the door, sighs, and rips a piece of paper from her journal to write a quick note: teer, i’m sorry. lei walks to the closet and plops down in the corner of it, then tries to enter the mirror Gloom: Check Lei: 11 Gloom: will take her a while to focus enough. Does she persist? Lei: absolutely Gloom: As she feels herself pitching forward into the surface of the mirror, a red palm with long nails emerges from the surface and smacks into her forehead as the tall, infernal form of Xelbari emerges, pushing her away from the mirror. He doesn't seem to notice the collision as he steps out of the mirror, calling back to it, "Good game you guys, see you next month!" Xelbari: He then looks around and realizes where he his, still holding Renn's face in his hand. "Oh dear, it seems we've gotten our wires crossed." Lei: lei blinks, otherwise unmoving, processing what just happened Xelbari: Xelbari talk to the back of his hand, still not letting go of Lei "So you were trying to enter the mirror from my spare bedroom while I was trying to leave? No wonder I ended up here." Lei: lei’s face gets a little red “o-oh....” Xelbari: "So what's up? What do you need to see the ol' goth centipede for?" Lei: “ah...um—i just got some people in some trouble and am going to....try to get them out of it.” stammering Xelbari: "That's very vague." Xelbari says "I don't think there's a sibling that trades in 'Things that are Vague', but that's kind of 'something unknown?'. Ooooh, what do you suppose the 'Something kinda known' sibling would look like?" Lei: “i dont—i want to ask noh if he could take away some memories, or make it so the marria—something—never happened, or....something. i was going to figure it out once i got there.” red faced Xelbari: "I can appreciate a good seat-of-the-pants ploy, but it's the middle of the night, you should be asleep." Lei: “speak for yourself.” Xelbari: "I should also be asleep. I should also be in my apartment. A lot of shoulds aren't happening right now." Lei: “sor—sorry.....” “are you going to let me go?” face is just. so red. Xelbari: "Do you want me to?" Lei: “this is a little awkward.” Xelbari: "Seems cozy to me," he says, the sly smile never leaving his face. Lei: did she changeling her skin red or is she just that flustered? who knows. either way, she is too surprised to respond right away Xelbari: "Why are we in a closet, anyway?" Lei: “....in case teer came to check on me.” trying to turn her skin like. green or purple or something, anything Xelbari: Xelbari opens the door and exits into the bedroom proper, his long, manicured nails grazing Lei's cheek. He begins to look around. "You didn't just lock the door?" Lei: “didn’t want to risk him hearing it. he doesnt sleep. could he...could he hear that, from outside?” she’s still sitting there in the closet, her skin changing hues she grips the mirror in one hand Xelbari: "No, with the door shut, this is a sealed dimensional pocket," Xelbari says distractedly while looking around. Lei: “interesting. so even if i banged on the door itself, they wouldn’t—cool.” she mage hands the door locked Xelbari: "Yeah, it's pretty handy like that. You could scream for hours and no one would hear a peep." Lei: lei gets a slight grin on her face thinking of all sorts of things she could scream out “i dont suppose you could leave without alerting them? teer, and the others?” Xelbari: "I mean, I could...." Xelbari trails off "But what's in it for me?" Lei: “ummm....if you don’t rat me out, i’ll help at your shop one day? without, um, creating a mess” mutters at the end, “''probably''.” she sighs. “if i don’t do this, they could get hurt.” Xelbari: "And if you do this and it goes poorly, how hurt do you think they will be?" Lei: “...better hurt than dead.” her skin has gone back to lei’s normal shade now, and she grips the mirror tighter Xelbari: "Far be it from me to admonish someone for being selfish," Xelbari hums, picking up the note to Teer. Lei: “it’s—cecily has—what else am i supposed to do?” looking down at her lap Xelbari: "Why do you have to do anything?" Lei: “it’s my fault.” “and—the group has to stop the asteroid, this is too risky for them to have to—“ Xelbari: "So?" "A lot of things in my fault and, well, I don't deal with half of them" Lei: stares at xelbari “and you dont lose anything by not dealing with it?” “i mean, i guess that makes sense for you, considering you’re....” Xelbari: "I'm me, yes. And you're not. So why are you trying to do this alone?" Lei: she seems to contemplate that for a moment “i suppose i dont...have to do it alone....” her fingers trace the outline of the mirror Xelbari: "I mean it's probably more of a 'can't' than a 'don't have to' but whatever~" Lei: “i can do whatever i set my mind to.” childish scowl her hand comes off the mirror Xelbari: "If you say so~" More singsong humming. Lei: gets to her feet “i managed to break into your bakery, didn’t i? it wasn’t even that hard.” “and—and i managed to piss off one of the moons, that’s kind of amazing! and i survived a dragon attack right in my face. and i finally told my dumb parents off!” she’s looking right up at him with that scowl “if i want to keep them from getting hurt, i can and will.” her arms are crossed Xelbari: "So what's your plan, then?" Lei: she falters and glances back to the mirror “i dont—i’m not...” “it’s a work-in-progress.” she finally settles on Xelbari: Xelbari looks at her oddly "Alright, keep your secrets, then," He says. "Anyway, you should be getting to bed if you've a big day of thwarting dangerous organizations ahead of you tomorrow." Lei: “how do you know about—“ face starts to go red again once she realizes what she said to xelbari some lines ago Xelbari: "I know I said the closet was cozy but I was joking. Come on, then." Lei: “what—what are you talking ab—“ Xelbari: He motions for her to stand up and get out of the closet Lei: she walks out of the closet, obviously embarrassed Xelbari: "Alright, now hold your arms up," He says, pulling a wand out from his sleeve. Lei: her flushed face offers a puzzled, suspicious look, but she does Xelbari: He taps her on the nose with the wand and says, "Oob, ytibbib, yiibbob." There's a comical, wheezing poof of magic, and Lei is suddenly dressed in comfortable, well-fitted, Xelbari-print pajamas. Whatever gear she had on her is neatly stowed at the foot of the bed. Her hands are empty. Lei: lei is flustered and wide-eyed for a moment, then looks down at her attire and lets out a fit of giggles Xelbari: "Well, I'll leave you to it. Toot night." Xelbari starts walking towards the door. Lei: lei glances towards the closet floor to see if the mirror is still there Gloom: check Lei: 10 Gloom: don't immediately see it Lei: "yeah.....toot night..." squeezes her hands together and looks down "thanks." Xelbari: He doesn't respond as he steps through the door. Lei: after he's gone, curiosity gets the better of her and she heads to the closet and peeks in to see if the mirror is there Gloom: not Lei: she sticks out her tongue with mock poutiness, and looks to the bed after a moment of thought, she clambers on in reality is going to have to wait until i get a good night's rest, damn it, she thinks to herself. stupid julien. Category:OOS